


Traditions

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Starfire is eager to learn about Christmas traditions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Teen Titans' nor am I profiting off this.

Starfire darts back and forth excitedly, cradling armfuls of presents. 

"Is eating breakfast before present distribution tradition? Are omelettes and large amounts of bacon the standard breakfast choice?" 

"People have their own traditions, but we eat breakfast and then open presents. I make everything before anyone else gets up, or I wind up having to keep Beast Boy out of the presents." 

Cyborg stocks their countertop with cheese, eggs, milk, frying pans and various extra ingredients. Starfire watches him empty their fridge, careful as she sets down her armful of presents. 

"I wish to learn about this tradition. Would you show me?"

"Anyone that helps in cooking gets out of cleaning. You can start by checking our eggs for cracks."


End file.
